


A Dozen Meters

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Syed christen their new home. Set immediately after 16-07-2011. Meant to be PWP, but the boys decided to <i>talk</i> first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Meters

Syed grinned as he let Christian him drag them into their new flat – not even: their new _home_. They had a lovely little home now: big enough for them and a kid and even a little bit of entertaining, what with the living room and kitchen being actually separate from their bedroom. 

The house was still filled with unpacked boxes, the occasional item strewn about at seemingly random. Their couch was in the living room, not quite in position yet. A couple of throw pillows were unpacked and sitting on it, but Syed could see there were still a whole lot sitting in a cardboard box. There was a handful of cleaning supplies and paper towels set upon the stove, and a bottle of liquor on the counter. Syed resisted the urge to sigh. Obviously Christian had been expecting Roxy, if his earlier greeting hadn't been proof enough.

“I suppose you'll need the grand tour?” Christian queried, still holding onto Syed's hand. Syed glanced around the house, smiling a little. 

“Not really. I lived here for a while with Janine when I first moved to the Square.”

Christian laughed. “I had forgotten about that! Well then I guess that renders my tour moot, doesn't it?” As he smiled over at Syed, the grin slowly slid from his face until it was replaced by a much more serious expression. “And you're sure? You're really, really sure this time? Because I don't think I could take-”

“Christian.” Taking a step closer, Syed gathered Christian's hands up in his and pressed them to his lips. A soft smile slowly spread across Christian's face. “I'm _sure_ ,” Syed insisted, trying his best to put every ounce of conviction into those few short words. As he gazed up into Christian's eyes, Syed tried to reassure him further. “I wasn't doubting because I was Muslim or we're two men-”

Christian gave him a look. “You sure about that?”

Sighing, Syed rolled his eyes but didn't drop Christian's hands which were clutched securely to his chest. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Christian's knuckles. “Maybe a _little_. But it was more just... being a dad. I'm a lot younger than you, Christian.”

“Oi!” But Christian was still smiling, so Syed laughed and continued.

“Well I _am_. Anyway, when we thought Amira was pregnant... I was terrified.” Syed sighed as he watched Christian grimace, sad as he thought back on all that wasted time and poor, naïve Amira caught in the middle of it all. “It wasn't even just because we were having an affair and my parents were finding out one by one, although there was all that.” Christian's gaze was sympathetic as he looked down on Syed. “But it was just _fatherhood_ , Christian. Being a dad. I felt too young. Too immature. Too unsure of myself. And even though I've grown up a lot over the last year, and become more sure of what I want...” he paused and smiled up at Christian, “mostly thanks to you, of course.” Christian smiled at the recognition. “I still feel young. Almost too young to be a dad. But...” Syed smiled tentatively up at Christian. “Maybe not. Not with you by my side. And I _do_ want that family with you. I want the fabulous gay wedding and the bundles of kids and... all that. Because it'll be building a life, a family, with you.”

Christian's eyes glistened with tears as Syed ended his little speech, and Syed's might have been a bit damp, too. Without another word Christian leaned down and kissed Syed, slow and tender. Syed melted in his arms, so happy to be back, so happy to be safe and secure and feel so incredibly _right_ in Christian's strong embrace. This was where he belonged. This was where he knew he'd always feel his most content, for the rest of his life. And there was no way he'd let anything get in the way of him and Christian – not again. 

When Christian pulled away his lips quirked up wickedly. Raising his eyebrows, he snaked a hand down Syed's back and tugged him even closer. “What do you say we christen the new house?” he growled. Syed squirmed as Christian's big hand slipped down to squeeze at his arse, erection already stirring in his trousers. And through Christian's own jeans, Syed could feel an answering hardness begin to swell.

They kissed again, except this time it was more passionate: more teeth and tongues than a soft press of lips. Wrinkling his nose, Syed pulled away just enough to look up at Christian. “You're sweaty,” he pointed out.

“Oi!” Christian nudged his hip into Syed's own. “I've just moved our whole life across the Square today! And in _fact_ ,” Christian started to walk backwards toward their bedroom, dragging a very willing Syed with him, “you can bet your cute arse you'll be the one doing the rest of the unpacking, mister.”

Syed shrugged as they stepped into the bedroom. “It's only fair,” he agreed. “And I'm sure that I'll be able to manage it, now that my superman's done all the heavy lifting.”

Christian positively glowed at the pet name, smiling so hard he almost couldn't kiss Syed. But he certainly made a passable attempt at it.

As Syed pulled back and glanced around the bedroom for the first time, he hesitated. “Uh, Christian...”

Turning around and looking at the room with him, Christian smiled back sheepishly. “Yeah. About that.”

There wasn't a bed yet. Not even a mattress lying on the floor occupied the bedroom. There were a handful of boxes against the walls, but the center of the room was a rather conspicuously empty square of carpet. 

“I ordered it today,” Christian explained. “But it's not scheduled to be delivered for another few days.”

Syed laughed. “Well then...” he waved a hand at the empty room. “How are we supposed to...” Really, he should be thinking about how they were going to sleep at night. But with his boyfriend's – even better, _fianc_ _é_ _'s_ – arms wrapped around him and both men rather... ready to go... all Syed could think about was how exactly they were going to christen their new house without a bed.

“Hang on! Superman to the rescue!” Releasing Syed with a quick peck to his cheek, Christian hurried over to one of the boxes that dotted the walls of their bedroom. After rummaging for just a moment, he emerged triumphant, arms laden down with a whole host of sheets and duvets. He tossed them on the ground before turning back to the box and emerging with an armful of pillows. “There!” he proclaimed, tossing the pillows onto the floor to join the bundle of sheets. “Instant bed!”

Syed eyed the mass of cotton and silk skeptically. “You expect to make love to me on that?”

“Hey!” Crossing the room, Christian wrapped Syed back up in his arms. “It's kind of fun. Kind of sleazy, yeah?”

A little flutter of arousal teased at Syed's stomach at the thought. But he forced himself to think more practically, ignoring the musky, manly scent of Christian enveloping him. “Our backs are going to be so sore after this,” he finally groaned.

Christian laughed, dragging him to the ground. Syed went almost without protest, laughing as he fell atop Christian's hard form and was immediately dragged into a kiss. “At least we won't get rug burn!” Christian pointed out. “Remember that one time?”

Syed's arse twitched at the memory. That had _hurt_. And for _days._ He had felt so ashamed: sitting at his kitchen table, feeling the rug burn on his arse and back as a constant reminder of what he and Christian were secretly up to. His mum had even asked him once about if he had slipped and fell, because he was wincing every time he sat down. Syed had quickly agreed with her assumption, and immediately set about making sure his face stayed blank even when Dad had slapped him on the back. “At least we won't be repeating it,” Syed conceded. He grinned down at Christian from his position lying on top of him. 

Christian took the hint, reaching a hand up to stroke the side of Syed's face. Syed leaned into the touch, eyelashes fluttering as he enjoyed the warmth that blossomed inside of him at even the most innocent of touches from Christian. One night without Christian sleeping next to him – snoring, stealing the blankets, heavy thighs thrown over his so Syed couldn't even go to the loo – had left Syed feeling horribly bereft and lonely. He never wanted to feel that way again. 

Christian's hand drifted to the back of Syed's head and down to his neck, tugging him into a kiss that quickly grew passionate. Syed ground down on Christian, humming into Christian's mouth as their erections strained toward each other through their jeans.

Just as Christian managed to unbutton Syed's trousers and reach a hand inside – Syed groaned and pressed his face into Christian's neck as his fiancé stroked him firmly – Syed's mobile buzzed in his back pocket. Christian's grimace was evident against Syed's cheek. “Either bring that mobile here so we can involve it in the proceedings or switch it off, now.”

Lifting himself up Syed sighed as he dug into his back pocket and tugged it out. He groaned at the caller ID and immediately switched it off before tossing it across the room. “Mum,” he explained. Christian rolled his eyes even as he tugged off Syed's shirt and then his own. The discarded pieces of clothing landed somewhere on top of the similarly discarded mobile. 

“How is dear Zainab? Happy to have her boy back for a night?”

Syed grimaced as he tugged at his trousers, finally giving in and standing up to pull them off. Sprawled out on the make-shift bed, Christian was relieving himself of his own jeans. “ _Very_ happy,” he grumbled. “I'm supposed to be having a mother-son dinner with her tonight.”

“You think she got the message by now?” Christian grinned.

Syed laughed as he rejoined Christian on the floor. “Probably,” he agreed. “If not now, definitely when she wakes up tomorrow and sees I didn't spend a second night on the couch.”

Just as he was leaning in to kiss Christian again, Syed found himself sprawled out on his back, heavy boyfriend sat on top of him, grin feral. Syed blinked, hips jerking up almost of their own accord. Christian noticed the movement and ground his hips down against Syed's, causing a surge of pleasure to go through Syed, his toes curling on the mess of blankets.

“She's right next door you know,” Christian mused. “A dozen meters away from where her baby boy is about to get fucked into the floor.”

Syed's eyes snapped shut as his head rolled to the side, breath coming in hard pants. He loved it when Christian talked dirty. Syed was always too embarrassed to try and do it himself, but Christian could have the filthiest mouth, come up with the most _lurid_ descriptions, until Syed was just a panting mess beneath him.

The next time Syed opened his eyes it was because Christian was shifting off him, a bottle of lube in his hands from apparently thin air. Syed had learned to stop wondering about things like that with Christian. The man was perfectly ingenious when it came to their sex life, and Syed was just happy to hold on for the ride. Christian hauled Syed's legs up and slipped a hand beneath him, stroking teasingly at his hole. Syed breathed out hard through his nose, waiting for Christian to just get on with it.

But Christian apparently had other ideas. “If you wanted, I could fuck you against the far wall,” he suggested. Before Syed could reply, Christian slipped one finger inside him, preempting any witty retort. Syed canted down on the finger, sighing as he let his eyes fall closed again and enjoyed the sensation of Christian preparing him. “It's the closest wall to Masood Manor. I'd fuck you so hard against it, make the walls rattle, make you _scream_ my name as you begged for more, harder, faster.” 

Just as Syed was about to complain about all this talk about his parents, Christian slipped another finger inside of him, caressing his inside walls lovingly. Syed melted into the sheets, limbs loose and gooey as Christian steadily stroked and stroked at his passageway, two digits fucking into him in a steady, building rhythm.

“We'd make so much noise Mum would hear you,” Christian continued. His voice was practically a growl, so tinged with arousal that Syed was surprised to feel a third finger enter him and start stroking. He hadn't thought Christian would be patient enough for that. “She'd know exactly what we were doing. She'd know I was fucking you into the wall, pounding that perfect little arse she gave you like the raw slice of meat it is. And she'd know her innocent little angel was _loving_ it, _begging_ for my cock deep inside him. Because you love it, don't you Sy?”

A complaining mewl escaped Syed's mouth as Christian's fingers pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He opened his eyes and gazed up at Christian as he slicked up his erection and tossed the lube aside. Syed's gaze lingered on Christian's arousal, eyes tracing the thick, veiny length like a starving man. 

“Well, Sy?” Christian prodded, lining himself up with Syed but going no further.

“What?” Syed blinked up at Christian, confused. “Huh?

Christian was grinning down at his sex-stupid answer. “Do you love my cock, Sy?” he whispered. 

Syed's entire body twitched, hips trying to bear down on Christian, trying to force him in. He only got so far as to feel the blunt head of Christian's cock press against his entrance, but no further. Christian was holding him in place with strong arms, and Syed knew he had no hope of overpowering him. Syed shivered. It was one of the things about Christian that most turned him on. “Yeah,” Syed finally breathed in response.

“Yeah what?” Christian teased, pressing forward just enough for Syed to feel the pressure, but not enough to actually enter him. Syed groaned and grabbed at Christian's hips, pathetically trying to tug him forward that last bit. 

“Yeah, I...” Syed's mind scrambled to figure out what Christian wanted him to say. “I want your... you.” His inhibitions took over at the last second, causing Syed to blush and glance away.

“My...” Christian prompted, still not inside him.

Slapping his free hand down on the blankets, Syed groaned. “I want your cock,” he choked out in a rush. “I want your cock inside me. Please, Christian, please. I love your cock. I love the way it fills me up, the way it makes me feel when you're fucking me hard, pounding me into the floor or bed or wall or shower or-” Syed was cut off when Christian pressed into him, words escaping him and devolving into a drawn-out groan.

“I love you,” Christian breathed as he stilled inside Syed for a moment. Syed whimpered at the endearment, reaching up to tug Christian into a kiss. Then they were moving together, hips connecting as Christian rocked into Syed, slowly building the pace. “I love you,” Christian breathed against Syed's lips as their mouths fell open, breaths mingling. “I love you when you talk dirty, and when you're too embarrassed to.” Christian's hips snapped up, sending a sharp burst of pleasure through Syed's body. He reached both hands up and wrapped them around Christian's back, holding on tight to the warm, firm flesh beneath his fingers. “I love you... I love you so much, Sy.”

“I love you, too,” Syed whispered back. Christian's hips were moving faster, snapping into Syed over and over again at a pace sure to have them both finishing early. But it didn't matter, because Syed had Christian again: all of him, body and soul. And Syed _was_ Christian's, belonged entirely to him, in return. They had each other, and this new home, and this new life that they were embarking upon. It might be scary, and filled with disagreements and stupid fights along the way, but they'd _always_ have each other. Syed knew that, believed in _them_ with all his heart.

“You make me so happy, Sy,” Christian panted into Syed's ear. His mouth pressed a wet, open kiss to Syed's temple, breath hot in his hair. Syed moaned and arched as he felt his orgasm building, Christian's well-angled thrusts always able to finish him almost too quickly. 

“I.. Christian,” Syed whimpered. His fingers squeezed tight on Christian's back, eyes shut as he focused on Christian moving inside of him, Christian pressed on top of him. Christian's weight, his heat, his muscles beneath Syed's hands and around him and _inside_ of him. Christian's musky scent, more pungent from a day of hard work but something Syed wouldn't trade for anything in the world. This was what he always wanted. This was always going to be home.

Syed came with a cut-off cry, thoughts of his mother only a dozen meters away silencing him somewhat. Christian continued to move on top of him, seeking his own orgasm with single-mindedness now that Syed was finished. Letting himself go limp around Christian, Syed hummed as he felt Christian moving inside of him through his orgasmic haze, hips moving faster and faster until their rhythm faltered, jerking until they stilled. 

Almost reluctantly Christian slipped out of Syed and off him. He had hardly a second to get onto his back before Syed was at his side, curled up against Christian, moulding himself to every centimeter of him that he could reach. Christian just chuckled in complete contentment and brought an arm down around Syed, tugging him even closer. 

After a moment of post-coital silence, Christian pressed a kiss to Syed's hair and laughed. “You know your mum _probably_ can't hear you even if you do shout to wake the dead when you come,” he pointed out.

Syed blushed furiously and buried his face in Christian's chest. “She's so close, now! I don't need her... _knowing_!”

Christian's hand squeezed and released at Syed's back several times as his chest rumbled beneath Syed's ear with barely-suppressed laughter. “ _Pretty_ sure she's aware we have sex, Sy. And that you're quite the willing participant. I might have pointed it out to her on more than one occasion.”

Syed lifted his head to look up at Christian, eyebrows raised in reproach. “Could you _please_ stop doing that? I know she's on side now, but if we want to keep her that way it'd probably be best if she doesn't think too hard about what we do when we're alone together. And she can't do that if you keep rubbing her nose in it.”

“Okay, okay.” Christian squeezed Syed closer. “No more heart-to-heart sex talks with the mother-in-law.”

There was a long pause during which Syed considered letting himself fall asleep. Just for a little while. It had been an exhausting couple of days, after all.

But then Christian had to say just one last thing. “No promises for Dad, though. Got to keep things interesting somehow.”

  



End file.
